


Falling For You

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In Love, Kissing, Light Drinking, Love, Song fic, steve is an idiot, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Steve is and idiot who doesn´t know how to confess his feelings.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Stop Me From Fallig by Kylie Minogue.

_Somehow we've always been together_

_But never got together_

 

Bruce had brought you to the compound one day. He had needed help with one of his experiments and insisted that he would not do it without you. Tony was skeptical at first, thinking it would be unnecessary and Bruce was exaggerating but seeing you work changed his mind immediately.

Of course, Steve had to talk to you. Not necessarily because he wanted to, he usually didn´t like new people entering the compound, he was always a little suspicious, but to check up on to. To check if you could pose a threat. The moment he saw you he was almost entirely convinced that you could never hurt someone in any way. He still wanted to talk to you. Just to talk to you, because he wanted to know you.

And he did. He talked to you and the wish to know you became something similar to a primal, almost physical need. He always found excuses to watch over you working, knowing it was apparent why he was doing it. He saw the knowing looks Sam would give him every once in a while.  Luckily, you seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was falling – had already fallen – for you.

 

_I never felt the pressure 'til now_

You kept coming to  the compound to work with Bruce and Tony on more inventions and experiments and Steve kept spending time with you.

Sam had stopped giving him knowing glances and pulled him aside one day.

``Man, just ask her out already. Pains me to see you going crazy over her and she giving you heart eyes all the time. ´s disgusting,´´ he said, rolling his eyes.

Steve´s eyes widened and his eyes quickly darted between Sam and you. ``She.. she´s giving me heart ey-´´

``She is, goddamn it. Am I the only person with common sense in this house?´´ he said, slapping the back of Steve´s head, fully aware that it didn´t hurt him. ``Just ask her out or something.´´

 

_There's something in the air_

_I'm here and you're just there_

_I can't pretend that I don't care_

Steve wondered about what Sam had said for the rest of the day. He wasn´t sure what to do. Maybe Sam was right, maybe you did give him heart eyes, but what if he had just said it so Steve would ask you out? What if he got it wrong? What if you didn´t like him at all and just didn´t tell him because you were too nice to hurt him? But on the other hand, he thought, what if you did indeed like him? He couldn´t miss the opportunity to e with such a pure, nice, lovely girl like you.

So, he tried to figure it out. Tried to, somehow, check if you did fancy him. In a way you wouldn´t notice, of course. It shouldn´t be a problem, he had been on undercover missions after all and knew how to keep an eye on people without them noticing.

Or so he thought. But not only did Sam tell him – again – not to stare at her the whole time, so did Tony.

Steve tried, he really did, but he couldn´t seem to make his interest in you less apparent. Yet, after (another) day of trying to find out if you were interested in him or not, he still didn´t know.

 

_Yeah, one day I might get it right_

_Am I ready for tonight?_

By the end of the week, Tony was fed up.

``I´ll throw a party, you buy her a drink, tell her how you feel. Get it together, Steve.´´

He didn´t even have the time to protest, Tony was already out of the room. Perhaps that was his plan.

Steve didn´t know how, but the party was the next evening already. (Nobody knew how Tony did it, no one dared to ask either.) He had it all planned out. Sam and Bucky helped him to gather his thoughts and gave him a few tips on how to confess his feelings in a way that would not be awkward as hell – lowkey they all knew he would mess it up, but anyways. Natasha had helped him pick out his outfit. He didn´t really see what was so special about the blue shirt he was now wearing, but Nat had insisted that he would wear exactly that and nothing else.

So there he was, seated at the bar, slightly turned towards the door so he could see when you entered, sipping on his Brandy – it would never get him drunk or even tipsy, but he still enjoyed drinking it, he didn´t have the opportunity to really drink before the war. Bucky had his back towards the door, chatting away with the lovely bartender who blushed ever so slightly whenever he called her ´´doll´´. Steve couldn´t help but chuckle slightly, it was good to see Bucky coming back to his old self slowly. It had been a long road. He deserved some happiness.

Wanda had made her way over to him now, a cocky smile on her lips that could not mean anything good.

``What is it?´´ Steve asked, his eyes darting to the door again as to not miss you entering.

She took a sip of her own drink, leaning onto the bar in front of him. ``I heard that Natasha helped you pick out your outfit.´´

Steve almost blushed, he looked at Bucky, hoping he did not hear it. No reaction was seen from him as he still talked to the bartender, yet Steve knew that with is enhanced hearing there was no chance that Bucky missed it. He would never hear the end of it. 

``Anyway,´´ brushing away a strand of hair out of her face, she gave him an innocent look. `` _I_ helped (Y/N) pick out _her_ outfit and I`m pretty sure you´ll.. _like_ it.´´

Without another word, she left him at the bar, the same way Tony had left him when he told him he would throw the party.

He barely had time to wonder about what Wanda could have meant. You entered the room almost exactly a few moments later, like the two of you had planned it to be this way. Steve almost chocked on his drink (actually, he did, but he would lie about it every time Bucky would bring it up) when he saw what you were wearing. It wasn´t even daring or inappropriate it was just.. it was cocktail dress that made you look like you came straight outta the 40s. You didn´t notice him at first, you were too busy hugging Bruce and Tony, chatting with Nat and Wanda and some other people Steve didn´t know.

He was glad that you hadn´t seen him yet so he had a little time to collect himself and drink in every detail of your appearance.  

 

_Yeah, caution, caution, amber lights_

_Stuck, can't get off my mind_

_I don't know how, I don't know where_

``Man, noticed her too, but maybe you should close your, won´t be that embarrassing when she notices you,´´ Bucky chuckled lowly to his left, now sipping on his beer.

Steve hadn´t noticed his mouth hanging open – wide open. He felt like an utter idiot, like he was going to mess everything up, what was he even thinking, why did he think this would be a good idea? He was the little guy from Brooklyn who got dragged to a catastrophic double date by his best friend all over again.

He could hear Bucky say something to him, unable to process what it was he just rambled an apology about how he had to leave, get some fresh air or something, and left.

 

_But we're becoming more than friends_

_Getting closer to the edge_

The next day you were back in the lab. Steve hoped that you didn´t notice his hurried escape last night, he already embarrassed himself enough in front of everyone, Sam, Tony, Bucky, even Bruce, _Bruce_ had made fun of him because of that. But he wanted to see you, to know if you had a good time, a least.

``Hey Steve,´´ you greeted, fleetingly looking up from whatever you were working on at the moment. Steve had given up on trying to figure out your experiment after the first time he saw you working, accepting his fate of always being unknowing. Though he loved having you ramble about you work, he loved the way you would become so excited and jump from one experiment to another, your eyes sparkling.

``Hey, how ya doin´? How was the party?´´ He tried to busy himself by looking over various items in the lab to make it seem like he wasn´t anxious because of the whole situation. He prayed that you wouldn´t notice the tension in his muscles but considering that you were engaged in work that was highly unlikely.

``It was pretty good.. had a few drinks with the girls and the Scientists, you know,´´ you told him absentmindedly, fiddling with something that Steve couldn´t really identify and to be honest – he wasn´t sure if he wanted to. ``Couldn´t really get a hold of Bucky.. too busy with his dame,´´ you chuckled, earning a smile from Steve that you didn´t notice, still working on some tech. ``But that was alright.. seemed relaxed. Don´t get to see that all too often.´´

``Yeah,´´ Steve agreed. `` ´s good to see him like that, though. Like back in the days.´´

You smiled and gave Steve a short yet soft look. ``You weren´t there though,´´ you said, turning back to your work, putting the tool away and scribbling something into your open notebook.

``Yeah.. wasn´t really feeling that well,´´ Steve lied horribly, scratching the back of his neck, being fully aware that you knew what effects the serum had on his health and that it was technically, aside from missions, impossible for him to be physically sick.

``Well, maybe next time then,´´ you smiled at him, knowing not to push the matter any further.

``Yeah, having a drink some time would be fun,´´ he quickly said as to not make it seem like he didn´t like spending time with you or the others.

``Well, if you wanna, we´re I was planning on going out tomorrow, so, like, if you wanna you can-´´

``Sure, I´d love to,´´ Steve interrupted you. He still didn´t know how to talk to women.

 

_Stop me from falling_

_Should have seen the warning signs_

_Now we're running out of time_

_Kinda wanna cross the line_

_Stop me from falling_

_For you_

_For you, stop me from falling_

_For you_

_For you, stop me from falling_

Steve should have known, he really should have. It was a cliché, of course he had to get himself into a situation you would see in ever average movie. One person thinks they´ve been asked out on a date only for the other person to show up with friends.

But now he had to deal with this. He sat at the bar, sipping on yet another drink, wishing it could get him drunk. You, Wanda, Natasha and Vision were giggling around him. You had convinced Vision to join your group, telling him it would be fun. And you were right, while Steve and Vision were far from being drunk the three tipsy figures of yours had as much fun as you probably didn´t have in _years_.

And Steve relaxed beside Vision for some time, actually enjoying your drunk company, even though you weren´t on a date. But since the five of you had arrived to the bar you had loosened up a lot, becoming more tipsy and giggly, leaning more onto Steve when laughing than usual. He knew that it didn´t mean anything, yet he let himself enjoy the feeling of your hand on his shoulder, occasionally traveling down his biceps as to grab his hand, but then backing up again. He was in awe by the way you looked up at him when he talked with admiration, such a pure trust and tenderness he had never seen in anybody else. He wished that he could kiss you, that the way you looked at him now was the way you would feel about him when you were sober but he knew that this was just a wish created by his mind in midst the feelings he was experiencing, so he held back. Let you touch his arms and back whenever you wanted to. Made you drink water once in a while to prevent a hangover the next day. He let you tell stupid stories. He cleaned up when you spilled a drink all over the bar.

He was sure that he had never felt more at peace than he did right there, next to you, in the tiny bar downtown with the soft music playing in the background.

He knew that he shouldn´t let himself feel these things when you weren´t interested in him. He knew he was getting into deep but for the love of all the gods that might exist, he did not care. Not when you were right next to him. Better have you close to him for one night than not at all.

 

_One risk from lying on your shoulder_

_When I was feeling colder_

_And now I can't get over_

_One kiss, a dangerous situation_

_I'm lost in hesitation_

_My heart's a little shaking_

_Yeah, one day I might get it right_

_Am I ready for tonight?_

You had asked him to drive you home, after all it was only the two of you. The other had left you alone, both Natasha and Wanda giving Steve a wink and a thumbs-up before leaving the bar with Vision. You barely noticed and drowned another shot, Steve carefully keeping track of how much you already had.

So, in the end, after hours of talking and laughing, you got tired and had, after yawning, asked Steve if it would be okay for him to drive you home. Of course Steve could not decline, especially not with you in that state. You were not that drunk, Steve had made sure of that, you were merely tipsy. But you were sleepy and still had some alcohol running through your veins. The thought of you taking a cab or _walking_ home in the dead of the night light that made him feel sick in the stomach. If you hadn´t asked him to drive you home, he would have offered.

Of course, you fell asleep during the ride, almost immediately after telling Steve your address. He turned down the radio so it was only a soft tune in the background. He had some troubles keeping his eyes off you, he probably had never driven slower and he was most likely annoying everyone behind him, but again, he did not care. You were beside him and you were so peaceful, so safe and innocent.  

When he pulled into the parking lot and you still hadn´t woken up he allowed himself to admire you for a moment. The way your face was relaxed, the even sound of your breathing and the soft movement of your chest from your lungs filling and emptying underneath. You had cuddled yourself into your jacket and he had covered you with his own at a red traffic light.

Finally, he got out of the car, walked around it and slowly opened the door of the co-driver seat. Your brows furrowed a little when he unbuckled your seatbelt and brushed a strand of hair out of your face – he just couldn´t resist.

You snuggled closer into the two jackets that surrounded you, mumbling something incoherent into them.

``Hey, doll. We´re there. You wanna get up?´´ Steve softly whispered as not to startle you. You only repeated your actions, slipping down a little on your seat.

He let out something that was pretty close to a giggle and brushed along your clothed arm. ``I´m gonna carry you inside, okay? Where are your keys?´´

``Purse,´´ you managed to somehow mumble in a way that was at least somewhat coherent.

Steve fumbled with your purse and soon found your keys, placing the bag in your lap. He then very carefully lifted you off the seat, the keys to your apartment still in his hand along with the keys to the car.

He carried you into your apartment so carefully, as if you were going to break from the smallest blow. You only snuggled into his chest, gathering small handfuls of his t-shirt in your fists, breathing still even, barely awake.

``Where´s your bedroom, doll?´´ Steve whispered into your hair, almost pressing a small kiss to your temple, where he could feel your pulse (maybe he did.. but you were too sleepy to notice and he was too shy to tell you).

Again, the mumbling that left your mouth were not understandable, so Steve just slowly padded through the living room area, down the hall, quickly discovering your bedroom behind the first door on the left.

He placed you on the bed, still ever so careful, not wanting to disturb or even hurt your half-asleep form. He didn´t want to let go of you after he had laid you down and, to his surprise, neither did you.

``Stay,´´ you murmured into his chest, still holding onto his shirt.

He stilled all his movements, not even daring to breathe. Maybe he just misheard you, maybe it was just his mind telling him things he wanted to hear, but then you were pulling him softly onto the bed, circling one of your arms sloppily around his waist to keep him close, making him prop up one of his knees on your bed to keep him from toppling over and crushing your fragile body beneath him. He placed his arms on either side of your torso as you continued to tug him closer to you.

``Are you sure? I – I mean, maybe you wanna be alone tonight, just saying – or tomorrow morning, if you have a hangover - ´´

`` ´m not tha´ drunk. Not gonna be hungover. Just wantcha here,´´ you whispered, face still buried into his shirt while trying to kick your shoes off.

 

_Yeah, caution, caution, amber lights_

_Stuck, can't get you off my mind_

_I don't know how, I don't know where_

_But we're becoming more than friends_

_Getting closer to the edge_

Steve hesitated for a moment, considering how many drinks you had, how sleepy you were, how he felt for you, finally giving in, laying down beside you, letting you snuggle into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around you, feeling the urge to protect you, keep you safe. He laid one hand between your shoulder blades so he could feel you breathing against his chest and his hand. His other hand was just above your waist, not daring to go any further down, not wanting to invade your privacy or make you uncomfortable.

``Is this okay?´´ you asked, whispering softly into the skin of his neck, hot breath washing over his pulse point.

``Yeah,´´ he croaked, not daring to look down, worried he might get lost and actually kiss you.

Happily, you cover him with the jackets as well, smiling into his skin.

 

_Stop me from falling_

_Should have seen the warning signs_

_Now we're running out of time_

_Kinda wanna cross the line_

``You know what,´´ you mumble after some against his neck, almost making him jump. ``Nat told me you liked me.´´

Steve couldn´t remember the last time he had felt like this. He felt sick in the stomach, unable to move, a huge lump immediately forming in his throat.

``But, like, you left the party so early and like..´´ He could feel your hands tightening on his shirt. ``Like, if you don´t, that´s alright. I just wasn´t sure, because Natasha said that but then you left as soon as I entered the room but then you were so nice tonight, but maybe you´re just generally nice or – I don´t know, I just - ´´

``I do like you,´´ he stopped your messy rambling, he couldn´t keep listening to your wrecked, sleepy voice babbling about how me might not like you. He couldn´t stand the thought of you believing that he did not love you.  

Slowly, unsure you lifted you head, searching for his eyes. ``You do?´´ The disbelieve in your voice made his heart crack a little. Looking down he could see the same disbelieve resemble in your eyes, the same eyes that looked at him with such adoration and tenderness – not because you were drunk. But because you _did_ feel these things for him, all the time.

He couldn´t help himself. His heart melted, he was a puddle of emotions. All the tenderness you had shown him the whole night, all the love he felt for you, how soft you felt beneath his hands and how at peace he suddenly felt – everything was just too much, he didn´t know what to do, except kiss you.

All of these feelings – the softness, the tenderness, the adoration, the love, the safety – somehow mended into one kiss. He was still holding you, not moving his hands, only slipping out from underneath you a little, barely hovering you. You hand found its way into his hair, the other caressing the side of his neck.

You should have seen him falling for you, and so should he.

But now you two laid in your bed, there to catch each other.

 

_Stop me from falling_

_For you_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @wickedsingularity on tumblr.


End file.
